Corpse in the City
by Cat McHall
Summary: My name is Cat McHall. I am your average American girl living in Denver, with an average job. I love vampire fiction, with Shiki being one of my favourite stories of all time. Turns out Shikis are real and I recently became one of them. This is my story [Self Insert, Fictional Diary, 3rd Person] Re-upload.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Talking with a Corpse**

* * *

 _Denver, 2017_

It was a cold evening night in the City of Broncos, a few days before Christmas. Many were in the downtown area to visit the annual Christmas in the Park event. This was true for one particular individual: Cat McHall. Cat was a late twenty year old with an unassuming appearance. Outside of being a complete geek, she loved to write fiction, especially fiction about vampires. It was a bizarre hobby since she hated the horror genre in most mediums, but horror novels and manga were just fine. Hell, she started dressing as a vampire at the conventions she attended. Recently, she picked up a translated novel of _Shiki_ by Seishin Muroi. Unlike other stories she read, this one blurred the lines between black and white in a Horror/Tragedy epic. On one side, you had the vampires, also known as Shiki, trying to find a permanent home for themselves in the village of Sotoba. The problem was that their leader, Sunako Kirishiki, wanted to turn the town into a Shiki haven the size of Westminster. While the idea made some sense, the plan was flawed with the locals' mindset. The townspeople where tradition heavy and not friendly to outsiders. Once the Shikis were discovered, the village went to flames.

"A true tragedy, really" Cat sighed as she put the book in her coat pocket. Currently, she was sitting on one of the benches in the park, taking a break from walking. It had been a few years since she visited Christmas in the Park, so she decided to take a stroll for the day.

"Hey!"

"Hey! Get Back Here!"

"You can't away from us you hollow eyed freak!"

"Huhuhuhu..."

"What on earth?" Cat thought as she turned her head to see three boys chasing a pale girl.

"Huhuhuhu..." the pale girl's breath got louder as she came closer to Cat's location.

"Sigh, how annoying" Cat sighed as she got off the bench to blockade the chase.

"Hey, you" Cat called out. The pale girl turned to face Cat, her hallow eyes staring into the hazel blue eyes of Cat McHall.

"Y-yes?" the girl said in a childish manner.

"You don't need to run anymore, I will end this chase" Cat said just as the boys rushed to her location.

"Halt!" Cat cried out and stretching her body out like a wall.

"What are you doing Miss?" one of the boys inquired.

"Isn't obvious? I'm protecting this girl from you three brats" Cat snarled.

"What? Why are you protecting that freak?!" one of the boys shouted. Cat lifted the boy by the collar.

"Just because someone is different doesn't mean you try to commit assault and battery. Didn't your parents teach you how to act properly?"

"N-no" the boy stammered. He was now terrified of the woman.

"What a shame. It's a late for someone your age, so you shouldn't be left unattended. Go back home or else I will drag you three to the police station" Cat gave in a commanding voice. The three boys ran away in fright.

"Um, thank you" the girl said.

"No problem, miss" Cat replied.

"Don't call me "miss"!" the pale girl nearly shouted. Her hallow eyes dug into Cat's soul.

"Er, my apologies. What should I call you then?" Cat sheepishly asked.

"My name is Sunako" Sunako replied.

"Sunako huh? Such a lovely name, especially since it's shared with one of my favorite characters in this novel" Cat said as she pulled her copy of _Shiki_ out _._ Sunako's eyes went wide in shock.

"You're a fan of Seishin Muroi?" Sunako questioned.

"Absolutely, I love the man's work even though the localization is a bit wonky. _Shiki_ is probably my favorite vampire novel, out of all the vampire fiction I read in my life time" Cat said with a smile.

"Yes, I love his work. In fact, I know him personally" Sunako stated.

"How lucky of you. I would die just to shake the man's hand" Cat joked.

"You...don't really mean that, do you?" Sunako sadly stated.

"Haha, no. I'm too passionate about life to go that far" Cat chuckled, "Say, where's your guardian? It really late for someone like you to be running around unattended" Cat said matter of fact.

"Oh, he had some business to take care of. He's looking for an apartment to rent, particularly one near a hospital. I have... a serious health issue" Sunako half lied. Although she could tell the girl was engrossed in vampire fiction, she didn't want to expose herself as the real deal. She was afraid of scaring off this nice woman.

"Well maybe I can help. My house mate just moved out and I need someone to fill in. I can give you my address and you guys can stop by and check it out for yourselves" Cat remarked. She scribbled down her address and handed it to Sunako.

"Thanks you, I will give it to my guardian when he returns to the park" Sunako answered.

"I see, maybe you can wait here with me while you wait. Maybe chat with me?" Cat asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine" Sunako replied. To be honest, her hunger was rising, but she believed she could control it long enough not to attack the woman.

"Should I start or you?" Cat asked.

"Um, how about we take turns asking questions?" Sunako replied.

"Haha, sure. Shoot away!" Cat laughed

"Do you really believe in what you said in regards to treating everyone equally?" Sunako asked.

"Absolutely! I was raised to believe that, especially since people made fun of me for my condition" Cat stated.

"Condition?" Sunako inquired.

"Sickle Cell Anemia. A mutation in the blood cell that reduces the amount of oxygen I get it. It's the reason I live near the hospital. Kind of a sad existence really, I'm expected to die in about twenty years, maybe less with my drinking and smoking" Cat sadly replied.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Sunako said with a frown. She couldn't image having anemia for over 20 years, mainly because her type of Anemia killed her in three days.

"It's fine, kind of inspired me to write my first vampire short story" Cat replied.

"What's it about?" Sunako asked.

"A human girl with sickle cell Anemia becomes friends with a vampire. Said vampire bites her friend in a mercy kill. Thankfully, the girl rises and becomes a creature of the night; she and her new vampire friend go on a journey" Cat laughed a bit, "To be honest, it was one of my dream scenarios when I was younger. To die and rise again is an interesting prospect."

"I see..." Sunako sighed. The woman in front of her didn't know it, but she could definitely fulfill half that dream.

"Ok! My turn to ask you something! Is your hair naturally purple?" Cat said.

"Huh, of course!" Sunako said.

"It's so pretty, I wish I had hair like yours" Cat said as she pointed to her head, "I can only dye my hair purple when it's normally a light brown."

"Um, thank you" Sunako mumbled, "Your hair is pretty too."

"Haha thanks" Cat said as she moved to her wrist, "Hmm, it should be long enough and I can remove this."

"Remove what?"Sunako questioned. Her eyes went wide once she saw the object: a blood stained bandage wrapped around the woman's wrist. Cat made no time removing the bandage, exposing the partially healed wound.

"Ah hell, looks like it wasn't completely healed" Cat whined as blood slowly started to trickle through the cut, "Well, I guess...Uh, Sunako?" The woman stared deeply into the pale girl's eyes, which now displayed a red ring.

"I..Is some...something...augh!" Cat muttered before the pale girl pounced her and bit down on the wound.

"Vampire?" Cat was the only word she could think as she began to pass out.

"Sunako!" a man yelled out while rushing to the bench.

* * *

 _Cat's Bedroom_

 **Tick. Tock. Tock.** Cat's clock was the only noise that could be heard...until Cat slowly yawned.

"Huh? When did I return home?" Cat thought. Yesterday's events were a blur to her. She tried to sit up, but she felt too sick to do so.

"Did my health condition get worse? Is my anemia growing?" Cat thought.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Who—Who is it?" Cat said with panic. Nobody should be knocking on her bedroom door...she had no roommates.

"My name is Seishin Murio, author of _Shiki_ and Sunako Kirishiki's guardian. We dropped you off at your home last night. I have some explaining to do" Seishin called.

"Wha—huh-but-this can't be true..." Cat stammered. A work of fiction can't be real, right?

"It's very much true...and I have some grave news" Seishin solemnly said.

"Come in" Cat hoarsely replied. Her door opens to reveal a man with cold, dark eyes, grayish hair and who wore winter street clothes.

"So you're Cat McHall, correct?" Seishin asked.

"Correct. I didn't expect to meet my favorite author...nor did I expect to find out that vampires were real" Cat said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your home, but we needed a place to monitor your condition...which is where the bad news comes in" Seishin sadly stated.

"Well, I'm going to assume I invited you guys last night with my words and note last night" Cat sighed.

"Correct" Seishin replied.

"And I bet you're going to tell me I'm going to die in three days, even though the first bite should never be lethal" Cat recalled from the book.

"Yes, your condition was increased tenfold with the vampire bite. It has made you bed ridden in one shot" Seishin explained. Cat gave a small laugh at the situation.

"I didn't realize my life would end like one of my stories" Cat muffled.

"I'm sorry?" Seishin said in confusion

She told him what she told Sunako, noticing the amused look on his face.

"Where is Sunako?" she asked.

"I took the liberty of placing her in the closet with a blanket over her body. She wishes to speak with you this evening" Seishin stated.

"Haha, of course. This place needs some serious blinds if she expects to live here...and myself if I rise as a normal Shiki" Cat stated.

"That's the other thing we need to discuss" Seishin said.

"Right, Right. I need to make you the primary tenant of the place and add you names to the utility bills. That way you can pay the bills in the event I pass away and don't rise. I can deal with that over the phone and online, despite being bed ridden. You guys do have a way to pay, correct?" Cat asked.

"You forget Sunako has wealth under her name and I do make a living as an author" Seishin reminded the woman.

"Well, the first part doesn't make much sense given the circumstances, but that's fine. Reminds me, I need to take a sick leave. Christ, my life just flipped on its head" Cat pointed out.

"Unfortunate circumstances, I understand" Seishin calmly stated. Cat shifts her body to retrieve her laptop and cellphone.

"Alright Mr. Muroi, help me make preparations for this transition" Cat politely asked.

"Certainly, it's the most I can do" Seishin replied. The two worked hard on legal paperwork, making sure Mr. Muroi was officially the primary tenant and bill payer. At some point, Seishin bought curtains and sun-proofed the whole apartment. Night quickly came after hours of work.

"Well, it seems like we have some finishing touches to do tomorrow, but your condition will be worse. I suspect you will die on the 24th at night" Seishin told Cat.

"So die the night before Christmas and maybe rise the 25th. At the earliest. Hopefully Santa will grant me unlife for Christmas this year" Cat joked.

"Are you awake, Sunako?" Seishin asked. The closet door slowly opened, revealing a guilt-ridden Sunako. Sunako took a seat next to the dying human.

"Good evening, Sunako. How are you?" Cat quietly said.

"I'm sorry about last night...I couldn't control myself" Sunako sniffled. It's been nearly twenty years since she bit an unwilling victim... and had been the cause of death to a living being.

"Don't cry, it's really my fault. I untied the bandages too early" Cat said with a cough, "I got to ask, what does sickle cell blood taste like?"

"A bit bland, really. Lacks the proper nutrients the human body needs" Sunako answered.

"Makes sense" Cat laughed dryly, "So, what will be the source be once I'm gone?"

"The Shiki are well connected across the world. I will be making contact with the local jinrou doctor tomorrow and have us connected to the local supply. We will be getting bi-weekly orders, enough for the three of us" Seishin lectured. Cat smiled at that the last bit.

"I'm glad you have faith I will rise from this ordeal" Cat commented.

"You're a nice person and one of the few humans who don't view us as monsters" Sunako said with a genuine smile, "I really do believe you will make it, Shiki or Jinrou."

"I do not judge someone because they act out of survival" Cat said, "Are you hungry, Sunako?" Sunako slowly nodded, once again surprised by the kindness of the human in front of her.

"Please, feed off me. Today has been tough day and I would like to get a long rest" Cat said while shifting her body. Sunako pulled the woman in a deep hug and gently bit on the girl's neck. After taking her fill, she slowly moved the girl's upper body into a sleeping position. The girl was fast asleep.

"I do wonder if she will join our family, maybe take on the Kirishiki name" Sunako wondered.

"Probably only if she needs to...like if we have to move once more" Seishin stated.

"Still, I think I will address her has "Big Sis" in public. She will have a more youthful look than Chizuru" Sunako sadly stated. Chizuru's death still was a scar on Sunako's mind.

"I see. Well, I need to continue making preparations for when her time comes" Seishin said. And over the next few days, Seishin worked on paperwork while Cat and Sunako chatted about many things and Sunako drank her blood.

Then the day came where Cat McHall took her last breath.

"Cat McHall, dead at the age of 24 on Christmas Eve. Cause of death: Heart Failure. Time: 11:58pm" Seishin jotted down in his journal. Now they need to wait to see if she rose.

* * *

 **A/N: This story is being re-uploaded to reflect my current living situation, as it acts as a [fictional] diary of sorts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Coming to Terms**

* * *

 _Cat McHall's Bedroom, December 25_ _th_ _: Evening_

 **Tick. Tock. Tick.** A familiar quietness was heard in the bedroom of the late Cat McHall, who's corpse laid on the bed with a thick blanket covering it. Suddenly, movement.

"Ugh, what happened?" a hoarse and quiet Cat said as she moved the blanket off her being. She placed a hand to her throat.

"Why is my voice so bizarre?" Cat spoke.

"You don't breathe any more, hence why the odd sounding voice" Sunako stated, "You will have to adjust to that fact." A few minutes of silence occurred before Cat spoke up once more.

"If that's the case, then I rose as a normal Shiki" Cat said in a voice that started to sound like her own.

"Correct, I got us dinner" Sunako said as she had handed Cat a blood packet.

"I just bite into it?" Cat inquired.

"I do because I like the biting sensation. Of course, biting into plastic is nothing like biting into warm flesh" Sunako admitted before biting into her packet. Cat did so as well, letting her hunger be satisfied first before talking about her new undeath. Cat drank her fill quickly while Sunako drank at a steady rate.

"At some point, you will learn to slow down and take pleasure in drinking" Sunako commented before going back to her meal.

"I'm assuming control takes some time to build in most cases" Cat replied.

"Sort of...we did push the new shiki to savor the meal back in Sotoba" Sunako recalled.

"I, uh, not going to be able to interact normally with humans for awhile I'm assume" Cat asked. Sunako looked at her new fledgling with sad eyes.

"No, your reintroduction to society will be a slow one. I'm not making the same mistakes I did back in Sotoba. I'm not losing any more family members" Sunako sighed.

"Family?" Cat questioned at first, "Oh right, in a sense I'm now part of your family. Not by blood, but by circumstance."

"I was going to ask you this, but do you mind me calling you "Big Sis"? You look more like my Big Sis than a motherly figure" Sunako asked.

"Haha, I guess do like look like an older sister" Cat laughed. Looking into her reflection, her hair was the same purple as Sunako, albeit it was dyed when she was alive. Her hair style was much shorter, giving her a more mature look. Facial structure wise, she looked older than Sunako; mainly because Sunako was 13 when she died and Cat died at the age of 26. Everything else matched, which surprised Cat because she thought she would be in an emotional upheaval and thus have red irises. Instead, Cat was really calm about everything so far and shared the hallow look Sunako held.

"I just realized I died with my hair dyed purple, does that mean it will be always be purple?" Cat questioned.

"I'm not entirely sure about that one. I guess we will find out if the dye will fade away or if undeath decided to make purple your new hair color" Sunako replied.

"I really hope for the latter. Purple has always been my favorite colour" Cat happily stated, "Um, can you give me a moment to get dressed?"

"Alright" Sunako answered before leaving the room. Cat tore down her pajamas and took note of her new body. It was definitely in pristine shape, which was a sign that all the old scars were healed after rising. The pale white skin would take some time to get use to, as she loved the light tan she had when she was alive. Also, she almost never wore make up, but now she considered painting her nails black and wearing a lighter purple lipstick. The hollow eyes were the most defining feature, as it basically confirmed that she was indeed a shiki.

"Hmm, maybe I will try this on tonight" Cat mused. It was a brand new Gothic Lolita style top, which went well with her favorite pair of black jeans. Within a few minutes, she was dressed.

"Alright Sunako, you can come back in" Cat called out.

"Hmm, that's a good look on you" Sunako said with a soft smile.

"I see you're awake" Seishin called out.

"Ah, good evening Seishin...Um..." Cat said as she bit her lip.

"...Have a question for me?" Seishin asked.

"I'm surprised how plain looking you're in person" Cat admitted.

…

"Oh?" Seishin said with a hint of amusement.

"I mean, I am bit surprised you don't have horns or a tail. You're writings come across as someone who has forsaken God" Cat blurted out, "Eeep! I'm sorry, I just said the first thing that came to my mind." If the dead could blush, Cat would've been as red as a tomato.

"How amusing, you basically quoted me when I first met Seishin" Sunako giggled, "Don't worry, it's natural for shiki not to hold back their true thoughts."

"Well...I suppose. Although I expected to say something more original than that..." Cat sheepishly replied, "Now that I think about it, I feel more alive now then I did in the past. Kind of ironic, really."

"Well, anemia does cause fatigue, so becoming a shiki did remove that ailment" Sunako pointed out.

"That's true. Anyway, let's meet in the kitchen and we can talk about the future. But first..." Cat said as she moved to pull open one of her drawers.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Cat screamed before falling down to the ground. Sunako raised a brow before seeing the object and jumped behind Seishin.

"A cross with a yin yang symbol?" Seishin questioned as he pulled it from the open drawer.

"Yes! Get it away from me!" Cat cried out. Seishin put the object in his pants pocket. Once the item was out of sight, Cat stood up and brushed off her trousers before speaking up.

"Sorry, that was a gift from my father and mother. My father was catholic and my mother was a Taoist. It used to give me good luck whenever I wore it, now I'm afraid of it" Cat grumbled. She continued to search through the drawer before pulling out a bottle.

"Ah, here it is! My unopened bottle of cognac that I saved after I graduated. So glad I can still drink alcohol. Alright, let's have a few drinks and a chat" Cat gleefully said as she moved to the kitchen.

"She definitely is in higher spirits now" both Seishin and Sunako thought. Hopefully keeping her from being too carefree wouldn't be that hard of a task. Cat pulled down a few glasses, pouring herself and the other two a shot of cognac.

"Sunako, have you ever had cognac before?" Cat said as she placed the shot in front of the smaller girl.

"No, never drunk much except for wine" Sunako answered before drinking a sip.

"Hmm, you really know your booze. This has a bold wood accent" Seishin noted.

"I used to try different types of alcohol ever since I turned 21. I'm curious if blood has different flavor profiles as well" Cat stated.

"It does, but I don't really have a preference" Sunako spoke up.

"Speaking of which, do I need to change my refrigerator's temperature? I have it at a lower setting to chill the beer and cider quickly, but I don't know what temperature blood needs to be kept at" Cat inquired

"No, it's just fine. I already took care of placing the remaining blood packets in the fridge" Seishin commented.

"Oh ok. Anyway, I just recalled something that I didn't think about a few nights ago" Cat said.

"Which is?" Seishin asked.

"You stated that you make money from being an author, but the last known piece you wrote was _Shiki._ What happened in the last twenty years?"

"Since I've been a Nomadic Traveler for the past twenty years, most of my writings have been under various pen names or ghostwriting. All transactions have been under the table" Seishin clarified.

"Oh, alright" Cat said, "Hmm, would it be possible to have brainstorming sessions? I mean, we're both writers."

"That's an interesting idea. Maybe have Sunako pre-read our scripts and give us feed back, what do you think Sunako?" Seishin asked.

"I would love to pre-read your ideas" Sunako said with a soft smile.

"Neat" Cat blurted out, "Oh, before I forget I have a favor to ask you, Seishin."

"Hm?" Seishin mumbled.

"In the tiny closet next to the heater is a collection of spiritual items, can you dispose them for me?" Cat admitted.

"Why do you have a collection of spiritual items?" Sunako inquired.

"For one, it was a hobby of mine, but more importantly I was a religious studies minor" Cat stated, "I was planning selling them myself, but now I wouldn't go near with them with a ten-foot pole. Probably the silliest weakness if you ask me."

"Well, we're forsaken by God..." Sunako reminded the new shiki.

"God has always been a sadistic asshole who pretends to be compassionate for all I'm concerned" Cat dismissed.

"..."

"I actually need to clean a few other things out, like my packs of cigarettes. I no longer have use for those" Cat mumbled. For the next few minutes, Cat went through a list of stuff she wouldn't need anymore.

"Well, I believe I listed everything that needs cleaned out in my house" Cat finished listing on her hand.

"Good, because we have some more paperwork to complete" Seishin spoke. Cat gave the jinrou a confused look.

"I thought that was taken care of when I was lying on my death bed" Cat spoke up.

"No, this is different paperwork. We need to register you as a new shiki with a secret bureau" Seishin stated.

"Secret bureau?" Cat questioned.

"The Shiki Identity and Housing Agency, or SIHA, keeps tabs on all shiki that take permanent residence in large metropolitan areas. It's their job to cover up shiki killings and risings worldwide" Seishin informed.

"I take it you two already registered yourselves then?" Cat questioned.

"Correct, since we plan to take an extended residence here" Seishin stated.

"That's why we will take it slow with your reintroduction... a newly minted shiki tends to kill their first victims on sight without any regards to their surroundings" Sunako spoke up. Suddenly, a thought occurred to Cat. Her new instincts took great pleasure in the thought of killing for substance and having warm blood in her mouth. And surprisingly, she held no moral dilemma in doing so.

"Like security cameras?" Cat said while chewing her lips. Sunako picked up on the girl's telltale sign.

"It seems like she has no moral qualms about killing people" Sunako thought.

"Yes, like security cameras. Which is why we will bring you your first victims, all of whom will be willing sacrifices" Sunako assured. Cat stopped biting her lips and looked Sunako with shock on her face.

"You read my mind?" Cat inquired.

"I could tell you weren't hesitant about the thought of killing someone" Sunako simply stated.

"Well, I don't blame people for acting in their natural instinct, including myself" Cat reminded Sunako.

"Very well, but I would like to keep the death count to a minimum" Sunako sighed.

"I can oblige to that" Cat said. She assumed letting her urges be satisfied in a controlled environment would be the best solution.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's chapter 2 for ya. TTYL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Her First Kill**

* * *

 _December 28_ _th_ _, Evening_

 **Paddle Paddle Paddle.** The sound of a paddle ball could be heard in Cat's apartment, which was in the hands of said shiki.

"So tomorrow evening my first victim will stop by the house?" Cat said in boredom.

"Yes, SIHA's processing only a takes a couple of evenings. Did you get your new ID?" Sunako asked. Cat reached over her shoulder and pulled a card off the counter top.

"I did. Who ever did the photoshop job is really good" Cat answered before placing the card on the table.

"I am sure when dealing with newly risen on a constant basis" Sunako quirped. Cat stopped paddling and place it on the table.

"Ok, let's review the procedure once more. I would like to keep things clean as much as possible" Cat spoke up.

"Ok, well like I said the best place to sink your fangs is at the base of the neck. It's where you will have the most stability. Once you had your fill, you should cover the wounds with your tongue for a few seconds. Our saliva acts like a closing agent, thus preventing blood spurting everywhere. Lick up the excess from the lips. If it's a killing bite, which your first will be, then you should stake the body in a bath tub. Finally, you will need to place the body in the provided body bag and lay it out flat on a bed or couch. SIHA workers will pick up the body in the morning" Sunako went over once more.

"Won't they need an invitation?" Cat question. Sunako shook her head.

"Their mortician team is made up of humans, so they won't need it" Sunako stated.

"I see" Cat sighed. She got up from her seat and went to get herself a blood pack.

"Did your workplace ever get back to you on changing your schedule?" Seishin asked.

"Mmm...Yes they did. Turns out the graveyard shift employees at the warehouse are all shikis" Cat said in between gulps of blood.

"Well, that certainly makes things more convenient" Seishin responded.

"Indeed, now if you excuse me there's some stuff I want to check on" Cat said as she left for her room. She returned back to the living room with a laptop in her hands. She began opening up tabs and started browsing her favorite sites, including one of her favorite anime series: Shokugeki no Soma.

"Oh, what an interesting drawing" Sunako said hovering over Cat. Cat gave the girl a sleek smile.

"Yeah, the author of this series is really good at what he does" Cat laughed.

"What is the series about?" Sunako asked.

"It's about a clueless boy making his way through cooking school, do you wish watch it with me?" Cat asked. Sunako place a finger to her lip, as if in thought.

"Sure, that sounds interesting" Sunako answered. They spent the rest of the night binge watching the series, sharing many laughs and inside jokes along the way. It was a good bonding moment since the evening Cat rose as a shiki.A night before Cat experienced the pleasure of being a predator.

 _Dec. 29_

It was a quiet evening in Cat's apartment, to an eerie extent. She finally made the final preparations for her first kill and levitated above the doorway. The victim should be here any second now.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Come in, the door is unlocked" Cat called out. Slowly the door opened wide and footsteps could be heard.

"Hello, Miss McHall?" a male voice called out.

"Right behind you" Cat said in a evil tone. Before the man could turn around, he was tackled to the floor. He felt a sharp pain as Cat latched her fangs. Slurping was the only noise that could be heard while the man slowly died. Within minutes Cat's hunger was sated.

"Alright, let's move you to the bathroom" Cat groaned as she lifted and carried the limp body to the tub. Once the body was laid down, she grabbed the stake and hammer on the sink top.

 **Wham!** In a single blow, Cat drove the stake through the man's heart. She turned on the water and let the remaining blood drain out.

 **Knock, Knock.**

"Hmm? Who could that be?" Cat thought as she turned off the water and leaving the body unattended. She hummed a song from her past as she approached the door. What stood behind the door left her speechless. In front of her were two women, one looked to be in her fifties while the other was a teenager. The elderly woman wore a casual winter dress and had straight brown hair. The teenager was a redhead and wore her hair in a side pigtail, had hazel blue eyes, and wore the latest in women's fashion.

"Mom...Grace" Cat hoarsely said.

"Sister! I've missed you" Grace screamed as she tackled her elder sister.

"Grace I..." Cat began to say before she witness a frown on Grace's face.

"You're so cold...and your eyes are a hollow hell" Grace bit her lip.

"Honey, what happened to you?" her mom asked with a frightened look. Cat grimaced at the sight.

"How about we sit down and talk?" Cat advised. Her mother nodded slowly and lifted Grace off her. The three women walked to the couch and immediately started chatting.

"So should I begin or shall you begin?" Cat asked.

"Why don't you ask us a question first?" her mother suggested.

"Since you guys came down to visit me, I assume they caught him?" Cat asked.

"Yes, he's gone for good" her mother answered.

"When?" It was a simple question, as she wasn't aware of the news...which was odd.

"He was caught on the 24th, didn't you get my email?" her mother questioned. Cat sighed at the statement, of course it had to be the day she died.

"I haven't read my messages since the 22nd. I came down with a serious illness" Cat sadly stated. Grace gasped loudly.

"Did your anemia flair up?" Grace asked.

"Yes...severely so" Cat bitterly said, "Grace, do you remember my obsession with vampires?"

"Uh huh, especially that Hellsing series and the Shiki novel, but what does that have to do with anything?" Grace questioned.

"What if I told you I became a vampire?" Cat asked. A silence grew in the room, interrupted by a passing Sunako.

"Oh, I see we have company" Sunako said with a surprised face. Cat motioned her to pull up a chair.

"Um, who is she? And can you run that again, dear?" her mother said in disbelief.

"My name is Sunako Kirishiki, nice to meet you" Sunako said with a warm smile while extending her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sunako" Miss McHall said while grabbing her hand. The coldness of the touch ran down her spine.

"I said I became a vampire, just like Sunako over there" Cat spoke up. Grace and her mother eyes grew wider.

"Honey...that sounds a bit far fetched..." her mother began to say before Cat interrupted her.

"Is it? Then explain why my skin is snow white or why my eyes are a solid black?" Cat pointed out, "Grace... you said I was cold, which means the blood in my body has stopped moving."

"But...how? I don't understand...does that me you're..." Grace stammered as tears rolled down her cheek.

"Undead? Yes, I'm an undead. More accurately, I'm a Shiki or Demon Corpse" she remorsefully answered, shedding a single tear. Her mother couldn't believe her ears... her baby girl was now a talking corpse?

"I refuse...I refuse to believe this...I'm sorry, this doesn't make sense" her mother begin to sob.

"I'm not sure what other proof you need, mother" Cat said.

"I don't know...hold up, I need to use the powder room" her mother thought. Cat mindlessly pointed towards the bathroom, which her mother walked towards.

"Oh Cat, is the draining process done?" Sunako called out.

"Draining process...Oh shit! Mom, wait..." Cat called out.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!** Too Late. Cat made haste to the bathroom, finding her mother shaking violently while leaning against the wall.

"Bl...Bl...Bloood...Body...Body..." Miss McHall stammered. Cat gently place her cold hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to see that" Cat said while trying to relax.

"Cat...why is there a body in the bath tub?" her mother whimpered Cat gave her a regretful frown.

"He was my meal today... I drained him of his blood" Cat while baring her fangs. Her mother put her hands over her face.

"You...You...You're..." her mother muttered.

"a Shiki" Cat finished, "I suggest you take Grace home and never return here. I will not endanger your lives any further, as the only residents in this home are blood sucking creatures." She let her mother go and headed back to the living room.

"Is everything alright, sis?" Grace asked.

"She found the evidence she needed" Cat grimly replied, "I suggest you make haste and leave this place immediately."

"But..." Grace began to protest.

"No, you must leave. This is not a safe place for a human being. I do not wish to hurt you" Cat coldly said. Grace frowned, but understood. Miss McHall finally made it back to the living room, holding a neutral composure.

"Grace, let's go" her mother commanded, "Honey...what should I tell your father?"

"Just tell him that I was killed in an accident and my body was never recovered" Cat suggested.

"Then I shall forget about this meeting and mourn my dead daughter" her mother sadly said before grabbing Grace's hand and moving towards the door.

"I'm sorry it came to this...but I will always remember the goodwill you showed me. Goodbye mother" Cat remorsefully said.

"Goodbye, my child" Miss McHall said before heading out the door with Grace in tow. Sunako grabbed Cat's hand.

"I'm sorry" she attempted to comfort. A soft smile formed on Cat's lips.

"As long as I have you and Seishin, I will always have some form a family" Cat said, "Now let's prepare the body before the night is up." Cat and Sunako headed back to bathroom to retrieve the body.

* * *

 **A/N: And that was the last time Cat saw her mother and Grace...Or was it?**


End file.
